campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnician Republic
The Garnician Republic was originally a series of feudal kingdoms before the Kingdom of Garnicia suffered a coup d'état and managed to conquer the region soon afterwards, becoming a military dictatorship for a time before becoming a more democratic nation. History Garnicia began as a kingdom, being one of the oldest in history and originally made up primarily of humans. Other kingdoms included Southreach, Dream Forge and Dragon Nest. During the First Era of Sorakos the kingdoms were unstable, some rising and falling. During the Second Era the rise of the Zahn Empire saw several kingdoms fall, Dragon Nest in particular. House Greyholt rose up over time to liberate the territory of Easton. A coup d'état in Garnicia led to the formation of a military dictatorship which began subjugating kingdoms around it. Southreach, Dream Forge, Easton and more all fell under the territory's control before a reformation happened one-hundred and fifty years after the coup. The Republic remained relatively stable until the Four Year War, during which time they managed to capture Dragon Nest as well as Gateway. Laws The use of magic is very strictly regulated in the Republic. Any magic user who does not possess a license is considered a Wild Mage and will be hunted by mage hunters, possibly even the elite Fire Heralds. Licenses are obtained through basic legal channels but the process can be difficult, it being a lot easier for many to simply enlist in the Garnician Republican Guard for a time. While cities have a certain degree of autonomy thanks to their appointed governor, villages and townships are subjected to a more rigarous tax system due to a lack of recognized civil authority, taxes collected monthly in terms of both money and any harvested materials. People The population of the Republic is roughly twenty million people. Race-wise the population is primarily human, halfling, dwarf and dragonborn, though some other races are seen. Fey-originating races are rare due to discrimination against them thanks to licensing laws. Technology Dreamstone is something that the Republic has been working to exploit for quite a while. For communication uses Spike Boxes are scattered all over cities in the Republic, and transport wise it was used to create the Garnician Train. Sky Skiffs have also been constructed from Skywood which allows for an alternative to the train. Locations Cities * Marquis, Capital * Dream Forge * Garnicia Port * Haven * Dragon Nest * Easton * Gateway * Marquis Port * Southreach * Trade Port * Waterkeep Military Bases * Black Dragoon Fortress * Dragonkeep Prison * Eastern Garrison * Fire Herald Base * Mountain Citadel * Skyskiff Armory * Tyrant Eye Fortress * White Oracle Temple Villages * Cliffside * Liberon * Marquis Farmlands * Woodmill Villages Natural Bodies * Dreaming Mountains, North and East of Dream Forge * Cloudpaw Mountains, Around Tyrant Eye Fortress * Dragoon Isle, Around Black Dragoon Fortress * Dragon Peak, Around Dragon Nest and Dragonkeep Prison * Fountain Island, Around Waterkeep * Harvest Lands, North of Marquis Port and South of Dream Forge * Kord's Forest, West of Dream Forge * Marquis Forest, West of Woodmill Villages * Mt. Marquis, Around Marquis * Oda Peninsula, Around Southreach * Ogre Mountains, East of Gateway * Siren Lake, Around Easton * Skywood Forest, Around Skyskiff Armory * Thunder Plains, North of Woodmill Villages and South of Cliffside Factions 'Government' Council of Rings The Council is the main governing body of the Republic, being located in Marquis. The Council, who sit in a ring-shaped chamber hence their name, act as a sort of senate, with a great deal of elected representatives from all over the nation present. A speaker for the council is elected from within every year to help guide the discussion. Governors Governors are the political leaders of cities, going beyond mayors as they handle the regulation of nearby villages and townships. Mayors only exist in the villages and townships. 'Garnician Republican Guard' The Republican Guard is a volunteer-based military, though enlisting for even two years can help one's career due to the rewards offered for those who serve. Besides the navy and military there are many elite forces within the Guard as well as the mage hunters, who are specifically trained to fight people who use magic. The leader of the Guard is the Grand Marshall, who is appointed by the Council of Rings and is usually a Gem Lord. Gem Lords The Gem Lords are four military commanders whose rank is beyond general, answering only to the Grand Marshall. The four titles are Sapphire Knight, Ruby Warrior, Emerald Magus and Diamond Blademaster. White Oracles The White Oracles are an elite force of religious warriors, soldiers of faith united under a single banner. Led by the High Oracle, the White Oracles act as both support and a frontal combat force for the Guard. The Oracles possess a grand temple not far from Marquis. Black Dragoons The Black Dragoons are an elite force of warriors who possess no magical abilities what so ever. Led by a general, the Black Dragoons are trained in martial prowess to overcome any threat, any magical equipment they possess typically based around negating an opponent's advantage to even the playing field. The Dragoons have an island fortress to serve as their base. Fire Heralds The Fire Heralds are an elite force of mage hunters within the Republican Guard, not so much specializing in fire magic as as their name being a metaphor for the wrath of the Republic. Led by the Flame Champion, the Heralds are in charge of hunting the most dangerous of wild mages. The Heralds have a base near the base of the mountain where Marquis is located. The Red Wings The Red Wings are a fleet of Sky Skiffs made up of seven ships and are a major battle fleet for the Republic. The fleet is a common sight around the Borderlands, being the most likely air force to attack the Zahn Empire in cases of war. The Sky Swords The Sky Swords are a fleet of Sky Skiffs made up of fifteen ships and are the main defensive fleet for the Republic. The fleet is a common sight around Marquis and is made up of some of the oldest Sky Skiffs in existence. 'Silver Moon' Silver Moon is a rebel faction seeking to undermine the current path that the Republic is headed in. Shadowlords The Shadowlords are a reputable mercenary band that operate out of the city of Haven and are lead by the Armitage family. House Greyholt The Greyholt family-led mercenary force served the Zahn Empire during the four year war and are dedicated to the recapture of Easton, their ancestral home. Category:Countries Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos